Expectations
by Starfire072302
Summary: For Misaki Kiyomizu, Life is perfect. She's popular, and has a great Best Friend. until she finds out she is a weapon, and her world is turned up side down. Now she must survive the twisted life at the Grim Reapers Death Weapon Meister Academy, and deal with everything the academy, and its students throw at her. Can she possibly survive?
1. A New Beginning

Hi people! This is my first story with my OC, Misaki. ^.^ I created her for... purposes because of boredom... and She is eager to meet yall!

Misaki: Hello there! :) Star does not own soul eater. (Its in my POV)

Me: P.S. Misaki is MY OC AND **_ONLY_** MINE! NO TAKES OR I WILL FLAG YOU! *Ahem* I dont usually threaten people. But If you try copyright, I will flag your profile. AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Anyway on with the story!

* * *

_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" _

I sleepily rub my green eyes, and swipe my dark chestnut hair out of them. I slam my fist onto the button on top of my alarm, and the ringing stops. I slip out of my cozy comforter, walk over to my full body mirror, and slip out of my pajamas, an oversized t-shirt, and some pajama shorts, and walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the first day at my new school. We have just moved from San Antonio, Texas to, Death City, Arizona. My new school is called the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

It happened last week.

I was sitting in the library with my friend, Mai, telling jokes, and cracking each other up when it happened.

My right forearm turned into the beautiful blade of a sword.

It glowed with an unnatural blue glow, and my reflection shone in the blade. Mai and I both gasped, soon followed by everyone in the room, and a teacher dropped her coffee cup, spilling the contents on the carpet. My parents were called, and I heard the word 'weapon' mentioned six or seven times durring the phone conversation.  
I was scared, and I wanted things to come back to normal. After the conversation ended, Mai rushed in, and threw her arms around me. her blue eyes were watery, and a few strands of her blonde hair were straying from its ponytail.

"Mai, whats going on? Im scared! Whats going on!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Misaki, you hav to leave the school. You have to move!" She burst into tears, burying her face into my shoulder, tears staining my uniform shirt.

"Mai, Im not going anywhere!" I reassured her.

"N-no! You dont un-un-understand." She choked on sobs as she spoke. "You have to m-move for the proper schooling."

"Whats wrong with the current way?" My eyes begin to water too.

"Misaki, your a weapon. You need a meister! And this sc-school is for n-n-normal humans. You aren't human."

It all went by like a blur from there. An emotional good bye with Mai, packing up, and moving to a desert city. Mai's words stuck to my heart like glue, and there would be times where I would just begin to cry hysterically.

_"You aren't human."_

I have to bite my lip so hard it leaves teeth marks to stop the tears from the thought of my best friend. Instead, I walk over to my closet, and pull out my old school uniform. A white collared t-shirt, a soft yellow sweater, a red neck ribbon, a green plaid skirt, a pair of yellow and green striped thigh-high socks, and a pair of dark green mary janes.

After getting dressed, I comb my Waist-length brown hair until it shines, and leave my emerald green eyes alone, except for some barly noticeable black eyeliner. I walk out of my bedroom, grabbing my messenger bag and books needed on the way. I walk downstairs, and grab a bagel from the pantry, slather strawberry jam onto it, and taking a bite. I grab my lunch from the counter and walk towards the door

"Bye, mom." I call as a trot out the front door.

"Bye, honey! Dont be late!"

I shut the door. My bike is parked beside the house. Its a normal sized house, three stories. The coloring is yellow, with white trim. I mount my bike, placing my lunch in the front basket, munching on my bagel, steering with one hand. And After a few minutes, I reach a humungous building

The Academy has a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Grim Reaper roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. The Academy's most distinguishing feature however, are the three large Reaper skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the sides are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serves as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs, which I note to ask about later.

I park my bike at the foot of the stairs, take my lunch, lock my bive to the bike rack, and start the walk up the large staircase. The courtyard is empty, except for a couple people. and then I hear a cry. My head jerks around, and the other people groan, and scurry into the school. The thing that shouted is standing on the nose spike, and I cant tell who or what it is from the distane im standing. Maybe a monkey? After the whatever it is is finishes shouting, not sure what else to do, I applaud. The thing jumps off the spike, and lands on the ground perfectly unharmed. It begins to walk towards me, and as he gets closer, his features become more distinct.I walk closer. The 'thing' was a boy.

He looks about sixteen years of age. He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather tall, and has a well-muscled build. His eyes are green. His outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt.

He has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. In earlier concept art, this tattoo had a more complex design with black markings and a symbol in the center.

"So, you applaud for the great god, Black*Star!" He says rather loudly.

I fidget. "Yes! It was great!" I beam.

He sends me a cocky grin. "You will go far. Tell me whats your name?" He asks me.

"Misaki. Im a Weapon" I reply.

"I'm Black*Star! I will surpass God some day!"

I smile. "I like your enthusiasm."

"I already have a great weapon, Her name is Tsubaki, but I'd be glad to help you find a meister." He gestures for me to follow him into the school.


	2. A New School, And New Friends

OHHHHMYYYGODDD! Second chapter already! How do you guys like? In the first chapter, You may have noticed I put "Death City, Arizona" for where Misaki moved to. I really ment 'Death City, Nevada' My bad! heheh *sweat drop*

* * *

The entrance is huge, and It leads into a large hallway with doors lined up. There is a large door on one end, a staircase on the left of that, and about ten feet away, on the right wall is a pin board with missions, and other stuff. On the other side are classrooms. Three doors. Each has a sign above it.

"Class Full Moon"

"Class Half Moon"

"Class Crescent Moon"

On the other side Is another long corridor. In that one is a

"Teachers lounge",

A "Library"

And a "Dispensary"

Just then, in the midst of my thoughts, someone bumps into me, sending me catapulting to the ground with a loud "Thud!"

My books go flying. I land on my butt, landing hard on my left foot.

"Ow!" I cry, as tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey watch it!"

I look up to see a girl with long waist length blonde hair, neatly combed into a ponytail, and bang parted off to the side. Her brown eyes glare down at me. She wears a cashmere Blue sweater, a pink mini skirt layered with lacy white leggings, and knee high black heel boots. She also wears diamond earrings and a matching necklace. In her left arm, she carries her school books, tapping her perfect glittery pink nails impatiently on one of her hard cover books.

In her right hand is a designer white leather purse.

"I-i'm sorry... I didnt see you there... I-i would have moved.." I stammer nervously.

"Well, next time WATCH OUT!" She snaps.

I stand up to find that I am taller then the girl.

She looks up to me, stills scowling. I scowl right back, and finally say something.

"Maybe you should watch out. Im not the one who bumped into you."

She looks appalled as I scoop up my books and walk away.

Two of the girls who were standing in the hallway walk up to me.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone stand up to Rachel like that before."The talled girl giggles.

She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large blue eyes resembling the color of the deepest ocean trench.

"Yeah! Nice job! Whats your name?" The shorter girl chirps.

She wears white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her ash blonde is in pigtails, and she has large emerald eyes.

This is my chance to make some friends here.

"I'm Misaki Kiyomizu. Im new here. I discovered my weapon powers last week." I beam.

"I'm Maka Albarn." Says the shorter girl.

"And I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Says the taller one.

"Oh!" I say. "Your Black*Stars weapon?"

She blushes.

"The speech on the spike again?" Tsubaki Mumbles.

I smile. "I'm Afraid so. I applauded, he jumped down, Told me I'd go far, Introduced himself, told me he Had a weapon, told me about you, and said he would help me find a meister. I dont know where he is now..."

"Hehe. Thats just like him." Tsubaki remarks.

Just then Maka's face lights up. Tsubaki and I look at her questionably.

"Do you have your class schedule yet? Maybe your in the same class as us!"

I smile at the thought. "Yeah! Wheres the front office?"

Maka just runs off, gesturing for me to follow her. Tsubaki and I walk along behind. Maka leads us to a small wooden window decorated with a Reaper skull above it. An old woman sits behind the counter. She has large, light blue eyes and short blonde hair which is worn curled at it's ends. She has a compressed-like snout, and large lips with brick-red lipstick on them. Finally, she wears profound eyelashes and her cheeks contain two large, pink circles.

Her Reception Attendant's outfit is that of a woman's suit. Both her coat and skirt are the same plain, purple color, and she wears a plain, white collar shirt underneath.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She says, looking up from some paper work she is doing.

"Yes. My name is Misaki Kiyomizu. Im a new student, and I need my class schedule, and... other stuff..."

She opens a door in her desk. "Kiyomizu... Kiyomizu... Kiyomizu... Ah! Here we go!" She hands me about six or seven papers attached by a paper clip.

"Everything you need for classes. You are in class Crescent moon."

"Ok, cool!" I say.

Maka makes a happy squeak. "Thats our class!"

My heart makes a happy little leap. I grin.

"Yay!" I squeal.

The receptionist smiles. "Well, you better head to class. It starts in five minutes."

With that, Maka Bolts.

I cock an eyebrow. "Um... ooook?"

"She's really enthusiastic when it comes to school." Tsubaki laughs.

"So I noticed." I say glumly. Tsubaki just laughs as we head to the classroom marked _"Class Crescent Moon" _

The classroom is wide and spacious and resembles a lecture hall rather than a classroom, with pitched floors and conjoined desks and the blackboard and the teacher's desk in the centre. There are also windows at the back which provide a view of the grounds. The desks are on a large staircase of four large steps, and two clear sections for walking to your seat.

I Follow Maka to the third row, and take a seat next to her. A boy is already there.

He has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a hairband, a black leather jacket, an orange T-shirt with and a pair of light brown pants. His shoes are just plain black.

"Hey, Maka." The boy says. I gasp when he grins. He has pointy teeth. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

Maka scowls at him. "MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! DAMMIT, MAKA!" He screams.

"Misaki is new. Take it easy on her, Soul." she growls.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever." Soul says as he props his feet up on the desk, crossing hin ankles, and resting his hands behind his head.

I see Tsubaki in the front row, sitting next to Black*Star. She is doodling a flower in her notebook. I look behind me to observe even more interesting looking students. A strange looking boy, and two girls.

He is wearing a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. The only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes, which are bright yellow. His hair is black, straight, and he has three white stripes on the left side of his head.

On the right and left sides of him him are two girls who has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. She has a smaller breast size than her the one on the right, though she is much taller looking. Both of the girls sisters wear cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, unlike the girl on the right, she wears long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. In addtion, there is a subtle difference in their hats. The girl on the right, hat has rounded rims, while the girl on the left's hat has rims that slant forward.

The girl on the right She has chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger breasts than the girl on the left, even though she is older looking, and taller. Both of the girls wear cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike the girl on the left, she wears puffy shorts.

I think the two girls might be sisters.

I poke Maka. She looks up from her book, and looks at me questionably.

"Um... who are they?" I say as I point up at the thee unnamed students. The younger girl stands up and waves at me, smiling.

"Oh!" Maka laughs. The girl on the right, waiving at you is Patty. The boy in the middle is Death the Kid. The gil on the left, painting her nails, is Liz."

"Death the Kid... What an odd name." I remark dumbly.

Maka laughs. "Hes Lord Death's son. Just call him Kid for short. And dont do ANYTHING to upset symmetry around him. He has OCD and is pretty much obsessed with protection."

"Ok, cool." I nod.

The chatter dulls as a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw going through his head, Im not really hurts or not. his seeming signature hallmark is his trademark zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat.

"Thats Professer stein." Maka whispers to me."He has a few loose screws, but he means well"

I smile and nod. Stein looks at me, and smiles.

"It seems we have a new student today." He checks his clipboard. "Misaki Kiyomizu? Is that you?"

I nod. "Yup. Thats me."

"Well, I hope you enjoy being in this class, Misaki." He remarks kindly.

"Thank you, Professer." I say.

Class drags by like a herd of turtles, and Stein drones on and on about dissection, and other stuff.

I swear I almost fell asleep.

When the bell rings, I bolt.  
"I really need a bath later." I take a mental note to remind myself. Tsubaki perks up.

"We have a bathing room here, and even a shower room! Im heading there next for my free period, If you want to join me." She laughs.

I smile. "Thank you, Tsubaki, thats just what I need now."

Just as we exit, I hear soft talking. I turn on my heel, and peer into the classroom. I gasp, but cover my mouth. My shock is joined by Tsubaki's as well.

Maka and soul are standing in the middle of the classroom, their lips sealed together. They separate after a second, and blush.

"I love you." Soul mumbles. Maka laughs softly and smiles. "I love you too, Soul."

"We better get going. People are wondering where we are. I'm gonna go hang with Kid." Soul remarks. "Text me if you need me."

Maka nods, and Soul turns toward the door to leave. As soon as he turns, I bolt, grabbing Tsubaki's arm.

"Whoah! I cant believe that just happend!" Tsubaki exclaims, "I knew they were partners, but I didn't know they were in love!"

I smirk. "I saw Soul staring at Maka dreamily durring steins lecture. I kinda knew something was going on."

Tsubaki laughs, and pulls open a large wooden door, and we step inside.

The bathing room is made up of three humungous bath tubs, in some sort of a courtyard attached to the DWMA, judging from the sun. There was a large hundred foot cobblestone wall where you would walk out of the courtyard, so the girls had privacy to bathe. On the far side was a pair of water condensed glass double doors I am guessing lead to the shower room.

I undress quickly, and fold my clothing on a shelf for clothing, placing my shoes on top, and Tusbaki does the same, then looping her long ponytail up, so she doesn't get it wet.  
We grab towels, and I wrap mine around my body, walking towards the middle bath tub, dipping my toe into the warm water. I sigh, fold my towel by the tub, and slowly slip into the water's warm embrace.

I sigh, and sink down into the hot water, letting my dark brown hair fan out around my head. I grab a bar of soap, and begin to scrub my body down from head to toe, and then sink back down to let the water wash away lather. I take a second to glance at Tsubaki. She is standing in the water, her towel wrapped loosely around her slender body.  
She is talking to a girl with light pink hair that reaches just below her chin, and large green eyes. Another girl stands beside her. She has long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. They both also have towels draped carelessly around their bodies.

A shout then startles me. Many girls scream, some roll their eyes, and some just sink down in the water.

"LAWS OF THE PEEPER 1! BLEND INTO THE SHADOWS, HOLD YOUR BREATH, AND WAIT FOR YOUR TARGET TO LET DOWN THEIR GUARD!"

I look up, and when I see Black*Star, I shriek, Stand up, and grab my towel, hastily wrapping it around my body.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" I scream.

Tsubaki closes her eyes, sighs, pulls a shrunken out of who knows where, and tosses it carelessly over her shoulder. It hits him directly in the forehead. He screams, and topples off the cobblestone wall. I hope he's ok.

I scratch my head, and fold my towel back on the side of the tub, sinking back into the water.

"Will he be ok?" I ask Tsubaki. She turns to face me, and smiles.

"Oh, yes. He'll be fine. hes done that a limitless amount of times, and hes survived without even a fracture." She laughs. "Oh! Misaki! This is Kim," She says, gesturing to the girl with short pink hair, "And this is Jaqueline." Tsubaki lastly gestures to the girl with dark brown hair. They smile, and wave.

"Hey!" Kim beams.

"Hi!" Says Jaqueline.

"Hello!" I say.

Tsubaki, Kim, Jaqueline and I talk abut different school experiences, the good, the bad, and the weird. We end up laughing so hard our sides hurt.

* * *

When the bell rings, we dry off, dress, and go to class, which zips by quickly. Lunch is great. I sit with Liz, Patty, Who are twin pistols, weapons of Death The Kid, Tsubaki, Maka, Kim, and Jaqueline.  
The teacher of our last class is called Marie, and she wears a black dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. Parts of the dress are made of a different fabric. These parts are located on the long sleeves of the dress from the elbows down, and a part below the chest that resembles a girdle-like shape. She wears a pair of white, high-heel shoes that also appear to have a zig-zag pattern on them. Finally, her most iconic piece of clothing is her large, left eyepatch, with a lighting bolt like shape on it.  
She has large, caramel eyes, and long blonde hair. She wears her hair loosely with no bangs, and it forms a zig-zag part on her head.

She has a fun, outgoing attitude, and is kind to all the students.

Soon enough, it is time to go home. Kim, Jaqueline, Tsubaki, Maka and I exchange phone numbers, and give our farewells. I exit the school, holding my books, grinning. I cant wait to tell my mom about my day. When I reach the end of the long staircase, I place my books and empty lunch bag in my bike basket, and mount, zipping off to go home.

I park my bike by the front door, and enter, carrying my lunch, school bag, and books.

"Hi mom! Im home!" I call.

"Hi sweety!" My mom replies. She is working on her laptop. My mother is an author, and has to work alot. "How was school?"

"Great! I made some new friends!" I smile, and sit down next to her at the dining room table, Pulling out my math homework. I start, and finish the worksheets in about two hours. After finishing, I walk up stairs to my room, and open my laptop, logging onto Facebook.

I search Tsubaki, and Send a friend request. She accepted a few minutes later. I am really glad I've made some good friends.

I spend less than two hours on my computer, when my mom calls me to dinner. I walk down stairs, and sid down, as my mom sats spagetti in front of me. I smile.

"Yum! Spagetti! Thanks, mom!"

"I know it's your favorite, Misaki." She laughs. I Twirl the spagetti around my fork, and begin to eat, savoring the taste. I finish in about 20 minutes, and after I'm finished, I leave the table, placing my bowl in the sink, then trotting up to my room. The clock reads:

6:50 P.M.

I shrug. I guess its time to get in my pajamas. I undress and slip on my frog pajama pants, and a grey spagetti strap tank top, then going back to my laptop. I spend another couple hours on my computer before my eyes become heavy. I shut of my computer, place it on my desk, and turn off the lights. I slip into bed, and fall into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Well! There you have it! chapter 2! Took me forever... I will have chapter 3 up soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
